


Rain makes it better

by alexaneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в котором неумение Чжонина промолчать почти всё портит, но только почти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain makes it better

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Kinda OT3-thread.

Чжонин очень лояльно относится к дождю, но только не в утро понедельника, когда до начала лекции пять минут, зелёный свет всё не загорается, а его зонт остался лежать под сидением в автобусе. Когда поток машин наконец останавливается, кто-то сзади задевает его плечом, и правая нога Чжонина соскальзывает с бордюра прямо в лужу. На самом деле, он набрал полные кеды воды еще час назад, когда только вышел из подъезда, но сейчас это не имеет значения, потому что за последние несколько минут он успел промокнуть до нитки и опоздать к профессору, который его не переносит. За ним стоят только два человека, и хотя Чжонин уверен, что его толкнул рассыпающийся от возраста дедушка, воспитание не позволяет ему повысить на него голос, зато парня рядом это не касается.

\- Эй, - очень высокого парня, отмечает про себя Чжонин, и надеется, что доберётся до аудитории без синяков, - Тебя не учили смотреть, куда ты идешь?

\- Что? Чёрт, - вылетает у того, когда порыв ветра чуть не выдёргивает зонт у него из рук.

\- Ты плохо слышишь или до тебя просто медленно доходит? - настаивает на ссоре Чжонин. Парень наконец обращает на него всё своё внимание и запал Чжонина сходит на нет, и не из-за разницы в росте, а потому что сейчас его пошлет самый симпатичный кореец из всех, что он видел за последние несколько месяцев.

\- А тебя не учили, что плохое настроение не повод срываться на окружающих? - отвечает он с легким удивлением в голосе, и под его взглядом Чжонину становится неуютно.

\- Тебе повезло, что не все выходят из себя так легко, как ты, - добавляет он, и обходит Чжонина, уделяя особое внимание тому, чтобы не задеть его даже краем своего шарфа.

Когда Чжонин перестает чувствовать себя глупым подростком, на светофоре опять загорается красный цвет.

Он влетает в аудиторию через двадцать минут после начала лекции, но наверно выглядит действительно паршиво, потому что профессор Хван никак не комментирует его появление и даже Кёнсу молчит, только недовольно поджимает губы, когда вода с волос Чжонина капает на странницы конспекта, размывая чернила.

***

\- Ну зачем нам кто-то ещё для проекта? - нудит Чжонин, и оттолкнувшись ногами от балконной двери, проезжает до противоположной стены. Он успел занять стул на колесиках первым, и уже полчаса упорно выводит Кёнсу из себя.

\- Потому, что я не хочу в этот раз быть единственным ответственным человеком, а пока группа состоит только из меня и тебя - это невозможно, - терпеливо отвечает тот.

\- Но хё-ён, - опять тянет Чжонин, ему абсолютно не хочется целый месяц проводить выходные в компании кого-то незнакомого.

\- Нет, Чжонин, он будет здесь через десять минут, и я не собираюсь ничего отменять, - в отместку Чжонин отталкивается от стены, и наслаждается тем, как напрягается спина Кёнсу, когда колесики издают особо неприятный звук.

\- И зачем я пошел на бизнес-администрирование? - театральным тоном спрашивает Чжонин у потолка.

\- Насколько я помню, потому что в экономике всё одинаковое, а значит задания за тебя сможет делать Кёнсу-хён, а с экзаменами ты как-нибудь сам разберёшься, - отвечает с кровати Сехун, не отрываясь от своей манхвы.

\- Я вас ненавижу, - успевает ответить Чжонин, до того, как раздается звонок домофона.

"Не-на-ви-жу" одними губами повторяет он, когда Кёнсу наконец отвлекается от экрана ноутбука и встает из-за стола, чтобы пойти открыть Пак Чанёлю дверь.

А судьба, видимо, ненавидит самого Чжонина. Он не знает, как еще объяснить то, что вслед за Кёнсу в комнату входит тот самый парень, на которого Чжонин накричал неделю назад.

Если он его и узнал, то ничем это не выдает. Чанёль перекидывается с Сехуном парой фраз о манхве, которую тот сейчас читает, а когда из кухни возвращается Кёнсу с четырьмя кружками холодного чая, сразу начинает обсуждать с ним их проект. 

\- Я думаю для анализа лучше взять одну из крупных аудиторских компаний. Может, PricewaterhouseCoopers или Ernst&Young?, - Кёнсу задумчиво кивает, а Чжонину становится немного обидно, и он сам не до конца понимает почему, но неужели у него такое незапоминающееся лицо?

\- А ты как думаешь, Чжонин, что лучше взять? - Чжонин думает, что ему нужно было остаться на балете, как того хотела мама, и говорит первое название связанное с экономикой, что приходит ему в голову.

\- Barclays? - по взгляду Кёнсу он понимает, что тот сейчас полностью бы поддержал желание его мамы.

\- Barclays - это банк в Великобритании, - говорит Кёнсу таким же тоном, каким семь лет назад в очередной раз объяснял Чжонину, как найти площадь треугольника.- Один из крупнейших в мире, - подумав, добавляет он. 

Обычно Чжонину совсем не стыдно. О том, что он поступил в университет только чтобы быстрее его окончить и заняться семейным рестораном, знает и он сам, и Кёнсу, и даже его родители. Но, когда у Чанёля вырывается смешок, Чжонин чувствует, как у него начинают гореть кончики ушей. И хотя по выражению глаз Чанёля он видит, что тот не имеет в виду ничего плохого, ему хочется стащить Сехуна с кровати, запереться с ним на кухне и жаловаться на смеющегося придурка до тех пор, пока тот не уйдет.

В итоге там они и оказываются, потому что, когда Чанёль с Кёнсу погружаются в обсуждение проекта, играть в Angry Birds под сопровождение постоянного потока экономических терминов становится совсем невозможно, и Чжонин перебирается к Сехуну, который давно ушел делать домашнее задание.

\- Ты бы хоть сделал вид, что помогаешь им, - комментирует тот его появление.

\- Еще успею, мне в любом случае придется участвовать в презентации, - не отвлекаясь от экрана телефона, отвечает Чжонин. У него осталась последняя красная птичка, и сейчас он или побьет рекорд или проиграет игру.

"Хмм", единственная реакция, которую он получает от Сехуна. Птичка пролетает на два камня выше, чем надо.

***

Чжонин очень старательно высчитывает, как ему не уйти рано, но при этом и не вместе с Чанёлем, чтобы оторваться от него только на несколько лестничных пролетов - идиотский лифт, который не мог сломаться на полчаса позже.

На крыльце он ненадолго замирает, потому что на улице ливень, а его зонт до сих пор катается по маршруту восемнадцатого автобуса, но ему уже слышно шаги Чанёля, так что Чжонин плюет на всё, и начинает бежать в сторону остановки. До неё остается только пятьдесят метров, когда поток воды вдруг прекращает литься ему на голову, и кто-то тянет его за лямку рюкзака, останавливая.

\- Для человека, которому дождь так сильно портит настроение, ты слишком категорично относишься к зонтам, - от низкого голоса Чанёля у Чжонина пробегают мурашки по коже. Даже если сейчас сослаться на холод, потом он еще не раз вспомнит, как тот нагнулся к нему настолько близко, что Чжонин почувствовал его дыхание у себя на шее.

\- Может настроение мне портит не дождь, а высокие люди, которые лезут не в свое дело? - отлично, Чжонин, просто отлично, думает он, но его колкость явно не задевает Чанёля. Тот только пододвигается ближе, чтобы левый бок Чжонина тоже был закрыт, а потом вдруг тянет его на себя, потому что по дороге проносится автобус, поднимая волну брызг в полный рост.

\- О, это мой, - говорит Чанёль, когда у него получается разглядеть номер, и Чжонин ждёт, когда тот его отпустит, заберет зонт и оставит погибать здесь, посреди улицы, от холода, влажности и одиночества. И, возможно, Чжонин незаслуженно срывается на людей, но Чанёль тоже ведет себя не совсем нормально. Например, сейчас, когда всовывает Чжонину в руку свой зонт, а сам выходит под дождь.

\- Раз всё так сложно, тебе стоит задуматься о дождевике. Если что, розовый пойдет к цвету твоих ушей, - Чжонин думает, что не Чанёлю комментировать уши других людей, но не перебивает, потому что ещё немного и ему вполне пойдёт красный.

\- А пока, сделай мне одолжение и позаботься о Момо, - заканчивает тот с улыбкой, и через секунду срывается на бег, успевая проскочить в закрывающуюся дверь автобуса.

Чжонин так и остается стоять на месте. Когда он поднимает голову, то видит, что держит зонт нежно-голубого цвета, с огромным принтом спящего щенка, свернувшегося клубком. И не может решить, что пугает его больше, то, что у этого щенка есть имя, или то, что он придёт с ним завтра в университет даже если во всю будет светить солнце?

***

Чжонин прокручивает в голове тысяча первый вариант того, как завести с Чанёлем разговор, когда кто-то врывается в его личное пространство. Кто-то с очень знакомым низким голосом, из-за которого Чжонин всю ночь проворочался в кровати в безуспешных попытках отключить мозг и наконец уснуть.

\- Привет, - и это слишком внезапное начало разговора, чтобы Чжонин сразу смог собраться с мыслями и достойно ответить, - Надеюсь, ты не убил Момо и не закопал его на клумбе возле второго корпуса? Это было бы очень жестоко с твоей стороны, там высаживают самые ужасные цветы во всём кампусе, - сразу же заполняет тишину Чанёль.

Чжонин поправляет лямку рюкзака, чётко ощущая лишнюю тяжесть чужого зонта, и выбирает тысяча второй вариант, как только тот приходит ему в голову.

\- Я забыл его дома, - он слишком долго молчал, и сипение которое получается, далеко от идеала звучащего в голове, но Чжонин прокашливается, и продолжает, - Если хочешь, можем зайти сегодня ко мне, заберешь зонт, и, эм. На выходных у меня была мама, так что теперь у меня куча еды, и мы наверное могли бы пообедать вместе? - заканчивает он, обращаясь, кажется, к самому себе, потому что какого хрена он только что упомянул свою маму. 

\- То есть, я некрасиво вёл себя, и хочу извиниться, - добавляет он, и утыкается взглядом в область над верхней губой Чанёля, поэтому сразу видит, как озорная улыбка, сменяется более спокойной, а потом чужие теплые пальцы поднимают его лицо за подбородок.

\- Эй, а солнце и правда хорошо на тебя влияет, - говорит Чанель, и убирает руку, но Чжонин не отводит взгляд, - Возможно, через год и меня найдут в той клумбе, где-то рядом с Момо, но я готов рискнуть.

И Чжонин замечает, что когда тот по-настоящему улыбается, его правый глаз немного меньше левого, и у него перехватывает дух от ощущения, что он узнал что-то важное.

\- Встретимся там в три, и ты покажешь мне, где хочешь быть закопанным. Обычно я не делаю исключений, но ты мне нравишься, - Чжонин делает упор на последние три слова. Он хочет, чтобы Чанёль понимал, что он зовёт его к себе не из-за забитого холодильника.

Когда Чжонин отворачивается от Чанёля, он уверен, что тот будет там в три. Возможно, даже без пятнадцати.

**Author's Note:**

> 11 ноября 2012


End file.
